james_best_toysfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle boy 2
a sequel to jungle boy old cast boa boa jungle boy [ as son ] elephant king [ as horse pet ] big banna love monkey [ as small monkey pet ] tiger queen [ as horse pet ] toucan [ as parrot pet ] sundrop peacock [ as parrot pet ] summer cat and gleam reindeer [ as ox pets ] deer mrs tortoise [ a mum of boa boa ] mr polar bear [ a dad of boa boa ] meadow skunk polly [ a big sister of boa boa ] bad lion bad snake and night mare boa boa blondie horse daisy dog truffles pig boa boa 's 12 brothers mr aardvark bat iguana kinkajou tapir toucan duck bill parrot new cast mtoto elephant twiga giraffe thuston zebra kion lion aladin camel tuke moose arlo giraffe dino [ a new mate of toucan to made fun of bad lion ] kuzco llama baloo panda akela kangaroo year of the tiger ox sheep shere khan tiger teddy tiger lars polar bear pingu penguin tod fox lion king okapis bambi deer lion guard cheetah jungle book rhinos pig from year of the tiger goat from year of the dragon spot 's sister [ as a jungle love of boa boa ] jane kangaroo [ who stop elephant king to meet boa boa back ] hamilot guinea pig [ one of boa boa 's safari friends ] birds from horton hears a who whizzer mcwoff rapunzel and her horse friend [ as spot 's sister 's aunts ] homes jungle town [ lead by boa boa ] pride lands [ lead by kion and mtoto ] exotic valley [ lead by aladin camel tuke moose arlo giraffe dino kuzco llama ] farm town [ lead by baloo and akela ] cave man town [ lead by spot 's sister ] jungle [ lead by teddy lion guard cheetah and lars ] small farm town [ lead by pig from year of the tiger ] wild animals elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos plot [ copy of little mermaid 2 little mermaid beauty and the beest xmas beauty and the beest aladin aladin and the king of thieves pocahontas pocahontas 2 mulan mulan 2 princess and the frog jungle boy frozen snow white cinderella sleeping beauty james adevetures the movie ] ather be friend by humans a 10 years later boa boa and friends are haveing a coke party with his family one day he elephant king big banna love monkey tiger queen toucan sundrop peacock summer cat meet mtoto elephant [ to be a grand son ] twiga giraffe thuston zebra kion lion [ to be bad lion 's son ] [ from the battle from cupcake battle for 1th met ] and more farm friends exotic friends and african friends in islands and when boa boa meets up with spot 's big sister songs i wan na be like you by jungle boy old cast [ in coke party ] belle song [ or boa boa ] by boa boa under the sea [ or deep in the jungle ] by big banna love monkey jungle and sea rhythm by boa boa spot 's sister listen with our hearts by spot 's sister elephant necesssities by elephant king deer march by deer le tagliatlle di nonna pina by arlo giraffe dino sun drop peacock and toucan sun drop peacock and toucan [ or tip and dash ] by sun drop and toucan wild by elephant king and jungle and sea friends be our guest by big banna love monkey and elephant king kiss the girl by big banna love monkey elephant king and pond friends goodtimes for a meal and heffalumps and woozles by bad lion bad snake and night mare boa boa [ with bad snake tight boa boa into a rost monkey ] Category:African films Category:Exotic animal films Category:Farm films Category:Jungle and sea films